percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
WHAT.THE.HECK.
just an idea about what would happen if a mortal went to camp half-blood. this taeks place a year or so after the series ends Chapter One Henry's POV WHAT.THE.HECK. i'm at camp half-blood. i'm not a demigod, i can't see through mist, and i'm sure no one allowed me to be there, so what was i doing here? i don't even remember going here, or to New York, for that matter. Mr. D's POV I loved it when this happened. here he was. didn't know why he was here. It was always too good. Chiron's POV Mr. D always had a smirk on his face. of course. he didn't realize the value of mortal life. Annabeth's POV i saw that kid standing there, by Thalia's Pine. then i realized what was happening. it had only happened once before in the time i had been there, but it was bad. i had to talk to that boy. Percy's POV i was walking along when annabeth nearly ran over me. i asked why she was running. "see that boy over there?" she asked. "Yeah. he dosn't look like a demigod." i sunk in. slowly at first, but then quickly. "what is Mr. D going to do?" Henry's POV i saw two people run towards me. i had de ja vu. i'd seen these people before, but i couldn't place it. when they ran to me, the first thing they asked is "what's your name?" "Henry. and yours is?" the blonde girl said she was Annabeth, the brown haired boy said he was percy. that would explain the de ja vu. "why am i here. and how did i get here?" i asked. "that doesn't matter." Annabeth said. "you just need to get out. fast." said Percy. "wait, why?" Annabeth looked uneasily at Percy. Percy looked back. then they said, "Mr. D wants you to train to be a hero." WHAT...THE...HECK?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? Chapter Two "there's gotta be some sort of mistake. I'' couldn't be a hero anymore than a gerbil could." I said. then Mr. D walked over. crap. Mr. D's POV "Hello..." i racked my brain to try and find a good name to mess up his name. "...Herbert Fitzberg." "It's Henry Foll. and how did you know my initials?" '(A/N: I've used Henry in lots of ideas, and so far that's the only last name i could come up with. Please Help!)' "i was the one who got you here. you can thank me later." i replied. "''thank you? thank you?" he started saying. Percy's POV uh oh. i saw where this was going. "don't do it" i warned him. Annabeth's POV i realized what Percy was trying to do. "don't, percy. we can't stop him now." Henry's POV "so, i can thank you for getting me here? i can thank you for taking away my peaceful and quiet life? i can thank you for not even telling me what you were planning? well, you can thank me FOR THIS!!!!!!!" can you guess what i did next? here's a hint: i'm not strong, and my eyes were glued to his unopened coke. i grabbed it, shook it up, and aimed it at him. i opened the cap. coke sprayed all over him. "that," he said, "is one of the traits that makes you perfect for this." WHAT.THE.HECK. Chapter Three Mr. D's POV "Your anger makes you strong. your courage makes you persistent. your paranoia makes you-" "i belive it is time for capture the flag, Mr. D" chiron butted in. Henry's POV So, now i'm supposed to be good at sword fighting or something as a soon to be hero, right? wrong. after nearly dying thirce to rock climbing, the last thing i wanted to do was capture the flag. i wasn't a half-blood, but i wasn't dumb. capture the flag is deadly. not to mention i didn't have a sword. i was put on percy's team. i was expected to run out into battle and maim someone or capture the flag, but the truth is i ran. i ran and hid in the big house. then i remembered Mr. D was here. naturally, i ran again, but where to? i was given a place in the bighouse, but that wouldn't work. Percy said i could visit his cabin, but something told me he wouldn't be happy to find me there. oh what was i going to do? Percy's POV i saw that henry kid run off. i didn't blame him. that's how i felt when i first heard this. i covered for him. then he started to wander back to the game. i decided to help him out. "Henry!" i whispered. "AGHH-ugmuffnnffnfuuuunn" i covered his mouth with my hand. "what are you doing percy? who knows what Mr. D will do if he finds out i skipped this?!" he was freaking out. "i'll tell you a secret hidaway. Beckendorf builded it before he died. go into the hephestus cabin. press the anvil in the top left corner, then bottom right, top right, bottom left, center. a door will appear in the floor.usually, someone from the hepheastus cabin will hide there when they think they're onto something." "who could be there now?" "tyson. he came to stay with us and likes to stay in the hepheastus cabin." "thank you percy, you are a life saver. no pun intended." "no problem. now go." Tyson's POV i was working on new invention for percy, when creepy kid came in through trap door. "don't come closer, or i'll hit you with hammer!" "Tyson, i'm a friend of Percy's. Mr. D is trying to make me become a hero. can i hide here until the capture the flag game is over?" "any friend of percy's is welcome here." Chapter Four Henry's POV i went through the rest of the day as normal as possible. then when night came (i stayed in the poseidon cabin. didn't feel right.) i had nightmares that a villan was trying to send a hellhound to kill me. i was awoken to voices whispering my name. "henry. henry! HENRY!!!!!!" annabeth was shaking me now. "ugh... percy? tyson? annabeth? what are you doing?" "we're busting you out of here" percy said. "we gonna get you home!" tyson said. "but there will be harder parts. we'll convince Mr. D to let us go on a quest to find you. but we can only help you if you follow our directions exactly." annabeth explained. "well what are we waiting for?" i replied "let's get going!" Epilougue Three Hours Later "okay, you've got the plan down?" percy asked. "walk to the train station, take a train away from here, find your mom's apartment- it can be found under Blofis- wait out by the front and don't go in unless a monster tries to get me, and when you get here, you'll tell me the rest." "good to go" annabeth said. Two Hours After On the train i fell asleep. i had a dream of three old women. the first knitted a sock and passed it to the second. the second passed it to the third. the third cut the first string. END OF BOOK 1 Category:Original Character Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Chiron Category:Tyson Category:Dionysus Category:Oboebandgeek99 Category:Fan Fiction